Love Found In The Darkness
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Kagome grows tired of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo, so she leaves the Feudal Era, sealing the well to prevent anyone from coming through. She returns after one year to get revenge. KagSess
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha: Love Found in the Darkness**

**By: darkinuyami**

**Hey it's me again. I write a story, and it takes forever to finish it. This is going to be a Kag/Sess fic...Basically, Kagome gets tired of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together, so she runs away, determined to get revenge on them for pain she has had to endure because of them.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...**

**Chapter 1: Out For Revenge**

I am running. Running away from the pain, the tears, the anguish. Most of all, I am running away from them. Inuyasha has hurt me for the last time. Choosing a corpse over me. He will pay. I will train and get my revenge...

_Flashback_

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked me as I ran by. I grabbed my backpack, and started walking towards the well.

"I am going home. Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore. He has Kikyo." She nodded in understanding. "But what if he comes after you?"

I turned her way. "I am sealing the well while I am home, so he would be wasting his time, thinking he can come and get his liitle _shard detector_." I walked to her and hugged her. "Say goodbye to everyone for me, and tell them I will be back."

I walked away, leaving Sango to tell the others of my disappearance...

_End of Flashback_

I jumped into the well, knowing that I will come back to complete the Shikon No Tama, and I will become stronger...I will have my revenge.

_One Year Later_

I have trained all year for this day. I am now skilled in fighting and in my miko powers. I have even changed my appearance. My hair is shorter, to my shoulders, and I am dressed all in black. I am wearing black pants, a black tank top, and black boots. I have a new bow and arrows, one of the latest in the technological world (A/N Think of the one Abby used in _Blade Trinity_...don't own), plus I have more weapons. I have a pair of sais, and a kodachi; I can also infuse them with my miko powers just like my arrows. I have learned to hide my emotions while fighting, which also enhance my powers when need be (A/N she is the ultimate bitch). I am stronger and ready to return. I can't wait until everyone sees me, especially that bitch Kikyo and her puppy Inuyasha...This is justmy outer shell, however; inside, I will always be the same Kagome Higurashi...

I jump into the well, ready to face the Feudal Era and Inuyasha once more...

**Well, what do you think...I will post another chapter based on how many reviews I get...R&R...**


	2. Reunion

**Inuyasha: Love Found In The Darkness**

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I am finally putting up the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reunion**

As soon as I jumped out of the well, I scanned my surroundings. _Everything looks exactly the same the day I left_. I walked towards Kaede's village, where I am sure everyone is.

I made it to the entrance of the village, where I saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They looked the same, just older. Shippo grew taller, too.

Shippo glaced my way. "Kagome! Momma you're back!" I opened my arms, which soon held my little one. "I missed you so much Shippo."

Sango and Miroku soon reached us, where I both embraced them, happy to see them once more (Miroku tried groping me, but soon found himself unconscious).

"You look so different Kagome,Sango said to me. "I also sense a stronger aura from you."

I nodded as I set Shippo down. "That's beause I went through rigorous training in order to improve my miko abilities and such." She smiled at me. "Well, I am just glad to have you back, Kagome." We hugged once more.

Just then, I saw a blur of red flash by me. "What are you doing here WE---"

I rolled my eyes as I said "Sit." All I heard nextwere a bunch of words that were muffled due his head face down in the ground.

I walked to the hole that Inuyasha was conveniently in, and I grabbed him by his neck. "My name is Kagome, Inuyasha, and if I hear you call me anything else, I will send you to Hell myself using the one word you hate."

I dropped him back into his hole, and I walked towards Sango, Shippo, and Miroku who regained consciousness. "Let us go, guys. We have a lot of catching up to do." We walked off, leaving Inuyasha gaping from the hole he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha: Love Found in the Darkness**

A/N: Since I have received so many reviews asking for the next chapter, I have decided to put one up. Also, I am currently in the process of deciding whether this should be a kag/sess fic or a kag/inu fic. When you review, vote for your favorite pair.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**Encounter with Kikyo**

For the next couple of hours, my friends and I caught up with what was going on in each other's lives.

Sango and Miroku are together; they plan to get married, but they wanted to wait for when I returned. I felt bad that they refused to tie the knot because of me. They have all become more powerful, including Shippo who is not as afraid to help out in battle as before.

Also, there were constant interruptions from a certain hanyou. Let's just say that the hole he was in before was nothing compared to this one. Anyways, back to the story…

"And that's everything," I said as I stood up and stretched my legs.

"I came back because I have a responsibility as the protector of the shikon jewel to find the pieces. Besides, I missed you guys and we promised we would defeat Naraku, didn't we?"

Shippo glanced up at me from where he was sitting. "That's right, Momma. Then we can live peacefully."

I am truly amazed at how much he has grown. It pains me to think that I was not here to see it.

I looked at the faces of each of my friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara. _I can't believe that I had left them. I feel regrets every waking moment. But now, I don't need any of them to protect me, since I am now stronger than I was a year ago._

I turned to glance at Inuyasha. _He looks exactly the same._ He's currently sitting in a tree, grumbling every couple of seconds. I look at him now, and I feel lots of emotions, most of all anger, but I kept my face emotionless. _I won't let him see how much he hurts me,_ I thought as I walked towards him.

"So, Inuyasha, how is Kikyo doing?"

His eyes widened as he fell from the tree.

"Wh-why do you want to know, wench?"

"I just wanted to know how your woman is doing. Just **sit** down and chill, alright." I laughed as he made another hole. "Well, how is she?"

"None of your damn business," he said as he got up from the hole.

I glared at him. "Well, we'll just **sit **and wait for her to arrive, won't we? She has probably sensed me by now."

Just as I was making my way towards the others, an arrow whizzed by my face. I turned and saw Kikyo, the priestess whose reincarnation is me. The priestess who took Inuyasha away; the bitch I despise.

"Well, look who has decided to grace us with her presence. Hi Kikyo, long time, no see. How are things going for a dead bitch like you?" I asked as I walked towards her.

She shot another arrow, which left a cut on my cheek. I felt the blood flowing from it. "So, reincarnation, you've come back to return my soul to me."

I shook my head as I wiped the blood from my face. "No," I said. I licked my blood from my fingers as my cut healed itself. "I have come to finish what I have started; however, we need to get one thing straight."

Before she knew it, I had her pinned to the tree with my kodachi aimed at her neck. "You get in my way, and I guarantee that I will rid you from this world."

I released her and walked back to the others. "Oh and by the way," I said as they helped each other up. "It's great to be back." I laughed as I walked off with my friends.


End file.
